


Forever

by lkc159



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Reflection, Sad, Twin Cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkc159/pseuds/lkc159
Summary: Marco and Jake monologue about the war and what it means to them.Poetry in Twin Cinema Form.Three monologues - two solo, one shared.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For an explanation of how to read the Twin Cinema Form, please refer to the note at the bottom. Thanks :)

**Marco** |  | | **Jake**  
---|---|---  
**\---** |  | | **\---**  
my best friend,  |  | | my brother, we’ve been -  
alongside each other  |  | | since we were young -  
we’ve fought many battles |  | | together.  
**\---** |  | | **\---**  
through it all, |  | | you were my life,  
you were |  | | my reason to fight,  
my guiding light |  | | in a war that was brought down upon us.  
**\---** |  | | **\---**  
war makes fools of us all. |  | | I wanted to grow up,  
I wanted to live my life |  | | just like you:  
free of fear, free of suffering, |  | | happy years I thought we’d spend together.  
**\---** |  | | **\---**  
instead, |  | | life never gave us what we wanted.  
we had to make sacrifices |  | | no one should ever have to make  
that kill us inside; |  | | decisions to kill their own family…  
**\---** |  | | **\---**  
I want to live |  | | I want to carry  
on, |  | | the guilt of what I have done  
past, washed away |  | | Forever  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of form:
> 
> This poem is a "twin cinema": the twin cinema should be readable horizontally across both columns, as well as vertically down each discrete column. The modern twin cinema is often characterised by a dialogue between two opposing or agreeing voices in the vertical columns that reaches an uncertain harmony when read horizontally across. It is a form pioneered in Singapore.
> 
> The left column is Marco, speaking alone about Jake.  
> The right column is Jake, speaking alone about Tom.  
> The whole poem is Marco and Jake, speaking to each other.


End file.
